


Cobra/Midnight Drabble Collection

by poisonousmidnight



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Other, also angst, i can’t believe everyone is sleeping on the best ft ship, lots and lots of fluff, midnight is non-binary, narcoleptic midnight, they’re good kids brent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 10:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16239626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonousmidnight/pseuds/poisonousmidnight
Summary: Collecting some short drabble requests I’ve gotten on tumblr over here for safekeeping.





	1. So, I found this waterfall.....

“So, I found this waterfall…”

Midnight blinked, looking up at him. Cobra had been gone for about half an hour making sure the place they had chosen to camp for the night was safe and that they wouldn’t be disturbed by anything. Half an hour seemed excessive, so Midnight had been wondering what he was up to.

“And? You seem pretty excited about it, what’s the catch?”

Cobra grinned, reaching his hand out to pull Midnight up from the rock they were currently sitting on. “I’ll show you when we get there, it’s not far from here I promise.”

Midnight made a small noise of discontentment at having to get up, they were tired and didn’t want to walk anymore today, but the dragon slayer seemed so excited about his discovery that they couldn’t say no. They grabbed Cobra’s hand and he pulled them up with ease, already starting to drag Midnight towards this waterfall.

Cobra yelled something in Jellal’s general direction letting him know they were leaving for a few minutes, and Jellal waved his hand to acknowledge he heard. He continued leading them through the trees like he’d been here a hundred times before, still not letting go of Midnight’s hand.

They made it to a wide open area and Cobra finally stopped, gesturing towards the waterfall he had found with a smug look on his face. “Well? Worth the walk right?”

Midnight was quiet for a few seconds, and then looked him dead in the eyes. “You’re an idiot and you made me walk all the way out here for nothing.”

Cobra sputtered, a look of complete betrayal on his face. “Hey, that was uncalled for! I wouldn’t have dragged you out here for nothing, you know that, ‘specially when you’re this tired,” he said, lightly smacking the back of Midnight’s head. “Look closer.”

Midnight grumbled something under their breath about how not everyone has heightened dragon senses, and looked back at the seemingly normal waterfall. They squinted a bit, and finally realized what had caught his attention.

“It’s going the wrong direction.”

“Weird, huh?” Cobra started moving towards it again, motioning for Midnight to follow him. “I wanted to see if I could figure out what was causing it, and turns out there’s this whole underground cavern beneath it.”

Vaguely interested now, Midnight followed him behind the waterfall and was surprised to find that there was a well-worn path leading down into a cavern just as Cobra was saying. There was water clinging to the sides of the path, running upwards just like the waterfall was. It looked as if something was purposely deflecting the water to make the path visible.

Cobra was already halfway down, and he gestured for Midnight to continue following him. “The best part’s down here, I could hardly believe it when I saw it.”

Midnight was still slightly skeptical, but they knew Cobra would’ve triple-checked that there wasn’t anything dangerous happening here. They headed down into the cavern, stopping right behind Cobra. They peered around his shoulder, and their eyes widened at the sight before them.

There were hundreds of crystals lining the cavern, shimmering brightly despite the darkness and lighting up the whole area. There was a myriad of color, seeming to form a rainbow across all the surfaces of the cavern. A calming magical power radiated from the whole area; it was a truly beautiful place, and now Midnight understood the other’s excitement over this discovery.

“Pretty, huh?” Cobra smirked, looking over his shoulder and clearly enjoying Midnight’s reaction. “Am I still an idiot or was this worth the walk?”

“Hm, still an idiot but it was worth the walk,” Midnight said with a soft smile as they continued taking in the scenery. They felt Cobra shift his position, wrapping his arm around Midnight and running his fingers through their hair. They sighed in contentment, leaning against Cobra’s shoulder and closing their eyes.

“Just don’t tell Angel about this, she’s gonna be pissed if she finds out I only showed you,” Cobra muttered, sounding somewhat embarrassed. Midnight laughed, opening their eyes slightly.

“Yeah she probably wouldn’t let you hear the end of it for at least a week, you’re taking a major risk here.”

“It’s one I’m willing to take, seeing you get all starry eyed like that,” Cobra said, placing a small kiss on the top of Midnight’s head. “That’s something I haven’t seen in a while, it was worth every second. Even if somehow Angel finds out and bitches me out for the next week.”

Midnight closed their eyes again, leaning further into him. “But now you have to carry me back to camp ‘cause I’m falling asleep as we speak, too comfortable.”

“You just don’t wanna walk back,” Cobra joked fondly, already in the process of picking them up. Seconds later he heard a soft snore, and he found himself still astounded at how fast the other was able to fall asleep. He smiled softly, placing another kiss to Midnight’s forehead.

“Definitely worth it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: “So I found this waterfall...”


	2. Hey, I’m with you, okay? Always.

Midnight had been really quiet all day. 

This in itself wasn’t really out of the ordinary since they didn’t tend to talk much on any given day, but today was definitely a different kind of silence. Their eyes weren’t focused, and they were completely tuned out of reality.

Cobra had been exchanging worried looks with the rest of the group as they traveled, excluding Jellal and Melody who hadn’t seemed to have noticed anything was up. Granted, they had only been with Crime Sorciere for a little under a week so he didn’t expect those two to pick up on anything out of the ordinary. 

Cobra had seen them get like this a handful of times before, but it was always completely out of nowhere and he was never really sure what caused it. And where Midnight’s Reflector magic was always subconsciously active, he could never hear what the other was thinking and it drove him absolutely crazy.

Jellal, who had been leading the group, suddenly stopped. “I think we should stop here for today,” he said, jolting Cobra out of his reverie. He looked over in confusion, and then glanced up through the overhanging trees and was surprised to find that sure enough the sun was already close to setting and it would be dark soon. Where had the day gone…?

Melody yawned, stretching her arms over her head. “About time, feels like we’ve been walking for ages. Guess we’re camping out again since there’s no sign of human civilization around here,” she said grumpily, clearly wishing they had reached the next town so they could sleep with a roof over their heads.

Jellal looked back at the former Oracion Seis members. “You guys are free to spend the night how you want, but stay close and try to stay together just in case something happens.” He looked back over at Melody and nodded, the two of them starting to walk over to a small clearing off to the side.

_ As if we would go off by ourselves anyways,  _ Cobra thought, resisting the urge to roll his good eye. The five of them had always been together, they felt safe around each other and none of them really wanted to be alone after being locked up for 7 years. But that definitely didn’t mean they were gonna be spending the night around Jellal.

An hour later, firewood had been gathered and they were preparing to cook the fish that Racer had caught in a nearby stream. There were now only a few tendrils of light reaching through the foliage, signifying that the day was almost over. Cobra threw his cloak to the side, making a small noise of relief at finally being able to remove the extra layer of clothing. Angel had immediately discarded hers as soon as they were settling for the night, making another comment about how stupid they were.

Midnight stood up suddenly, and everyone stopped what they were doing to look at them. “That’s not going to be enough firewood, I’ll go gather some more,” they said quietly, immediately turning away and walking deeper into the forest.

Cobra sighed, debating on whether he should go after them or not. All of them knew Midnight could handle theirself, hell they were stronger by far than anyone else in the group, but when they were this out of it…

A few minutes passed in awkward silence, nobody really wanting to go back to what they were doing before. Cobra finally stood up. “I’ll be back,” he muttered, going off in the same direction. “You guys just get dinner ready and I’ll go bring the idiot back.”

When Cobra finally caught up, Midnight was sitting next to the small stream that ran through the forest, arms wrapped around their legs as they stared into the water. He stood there in silence for a few moments, not really sure what his next move was going to be. These episodes usually didn’t last this long, so he’s never really needed to step in…

“It’s weird, being able to relax while traveling like this,” Midnight said softly, acknowledging that they knew he had followed them. “Brain always pushed us so hard that we barely had time to rest.”

“Strange how life works out, huh?” Cobra said, making his way over and seating himself next to the other. “Now we're working with Jellal, someone I swore we’d never be allied with.”

Midnight gave a half-hearted laugh, not moving from their position at all. “It is strange, isn’t it?” They fell silent again, looking as if they were carefully deciding what they were going to say next. “You know, I spent my whole life worrying so much about what Fath-- Brain thought of me, whether he thought I was strong enough, smart enough, just… good enough for him…”

Cobra felt his heart clench.  _ So that’s what it was… _ He knew that Midnight wasn’t just going to get over Brain’s death that quickly, he knew that attachment wasn’t able to be severed just like that… “Are you angry about his death?” he asked quietly, internally terrified of the answer. They had played it off when he asked them before, but...

Midnight finally turned to look at him, surprise on their face. “Of course not, he deserved it. He never really cared about us, he used us to fulfill his own purposes without considering how it might affect us. He raised us into his perfect soldiers,” they said, a wry smile on their face. “But that doesn’t mean that it doesn’t hurt. I always thought…” they trailed off, not seeming to want to continue their sentence. They turned away again, trying to keep their composure.

“I always thought… as long as I wasn’t abandoned by him, I would be fine. As long as I could be useful to him, as long as he wanted me around, I didn’t need anyone or anything else. After all, if the one who raised you didn’t want you, who else would?” Midnight’s voice cracked slightly towards the end, and they buried their face in their knees, clearly not used to being this vulnerable. They continued, voice slightly muffled. “I always thought… if he abandoned me, what reason would all of you have for not doing the same?”

Cobra’s gaze softened, and he wasted no time in pulling the other into a tight hug. Midnight let out a small noise of surprise, but quickly accepted it and buried their face into his shoulder, arms wrapped tightly around him. He pretended not to feel the wetness from Midnight’s tears, or hear the muffled sobs they were trying to hold back.

“Hey, I’m with you, okay? Always. And nothin’s gonna change that,” Cobra said softly, running his fingers through the other’s soft hair in an attempt to calm them down.

After a few minutes, Midnight’s breathing was normal again and they lifted their head from Cobra’s shoulder, locking their eyes with his. They stayed like that for a few moments, and then suddenly their lips were touching, and Cobra couldn’t believe how unbelievably right this felt. And how unbelievably overdue it was… how many years had he kept these feelings for Midnight bottled up? This was right, this was so right, and it felt so damn good.  _ Please let this moment last forever… _

_ - _

Angel had decided to go after Cobra and Midnight, considering they had both been gone for about 2 hours now and the other three had been waiting to start eating until they came back. She grumbled something under her breath about how Racer or even Hoteye could’ve found them so much faster, her feet hurt and she just wanted to go to sleep for the night. 

Luckily it seemed they hadn’t gone far, she had only been walking for a few minutes when she came across them at the stream. She blinked a few times to see if her eyes were deceiving her, and then smiled softly.

They were both fast asleep, arms wrapped tightly around each other. Midnight was snoring softly, and they both had peaceful expressions on their faces. “It’s about damn time,” Angel whispered, smirking as she started heading back to the others. Oh, she was going to have so much fun teasing them in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: “Hey, I’m with you, okay? Always.”


	3. We’ve become the clingy couple you used to complain about

“Erik literally hasn’t been gone for more than 5 hours, would ya stop moping around?”

“Not moping, Sol,” Midnight mumbled, not budging from their spot next to the window of the hotel room. Angel sighed, waving her hand and going back to rummaging through the bathroom supplies to see what she could take with them before they checked out tomorrow.

Jellal and the others had left on a short mission to a nearby town, and weren’t expecting to be gone for more than 2 days. They were originally all planning on going, but Midnight’s narcolepsy was acting up more than usual today so it was decided they should stay behind, and Angel stayed as well to keep an eye on them. Midnight protested at first, but it’s hard to defend yourself when you pass out in the middle of an argument.

“Hm, come to think of it this is actually the first time we’ve split up at all since being released huh?” Angel noted, grinning at her new hoard of soaps and lotions as she brought them over to one of the beds in the room.

Midnight hummed in agreement, shifting their position slightly to see what she was doing. “Are we allowed to take all that stuff?” they asked, watching as she stuffed everything she had acquired into her bag.

“Don’t know, don’t care,” Angel said cheerfully. “We’re moving again tomorrow so I’m taking full advantage of this while I can. Who knows when Jellal’s gonna buckle down and let us stay in a hotel again?”

Midnight shrugged, going back to looking out the window. “How long are they going to be gone again?” they asked, words slurring slightly as they battled the sudden bout of drowsiness that was overcoming them. They’d been fighting against the persistent attacks all day, extremely annoyed that they were more frequent than usual.

“Tomorrow afternoon at the latest, possibly late tonight if everything goes well. Which means you probably won’t miss them if you actually lay your dumb ass down and let yourself sleep,” Angel replied as she closed her bag. “I know you miss Erik, and I swear I can hear him bitching from here, but it’s barely gonna be a day apart, you two will survive I promise.”

Midnight turned around to argue that no, they certainly weren’t upset, it was dumb to miss someone that hadn’t even been gone for a day, and they _definitely_ didn’t need to lay down, but before they could say any of that the attack hit them full force and they slumped over the arm of the chair they were sitting on, fast asleep.

“Damn idiot, what did I tell you?” Angel groaned, walking over to move them before they ended up tipping the chair over. She lifted them up and dragged them over to the closest bed, throwing a blanket over them as they snored away. “Stay there and don’t get back up till tomorrow,” she huffed, walking over to close the curtains. “Useless idiots, the lot of them.”

-

Midnight blinked slowly, trying to get a bearing on their surroundings. They were a bit upset to find that it was dark already, considering it had been the middle of the day the last time they were conscious. They tried to stretch, but stopped as they realized there was a pair of warm arms wrapped around them. They rolled over, smiling as they found their face inches away from Cobra’s.

Cobra grinned. “Hey, finally awake sleepyhead?” he whispered quietly. He sounded tired.  

“What time is it?” Midnight whispered back, brushing their fingers over his cheek.

“Mm, about 1 in the morning?”

“God, I was out for 7 hours?” Midnight groaned. “How long have you been back?”

“Not long, don’t worry,” Cobra said softly, leaning in to kiss the other. Midnight quickly reciprocated, wrapping their hands behind his head and pulling him close.

“Felt like you were gone forever,” Midnight whispered as they pulled apart, slightly out of breath.

“Glad I wasn’t the only one,” Cobra replied, brushing the hair from the other’s eyes. “Jellal was annoyed with how much I was trying to rush everything today, pretty sure he hates my guts at this point.”

Midnight smirked, running their fingers through his hair. “You know, I realized something today.”

“Hm? Mind sharing?”

“Somehow we’ve become the clingy couple you used to complain about when we were younger.”

Cobra blinked a couple of times, and then burst out laughing. Which in turn woke up almost everyone else in the room that had fallen asleep already, eliciting a “shut the fuck up Erik you asshole do you know what time it is” from Angel and angry grumbles from the rest. “Sorry guys,” he apologized, still laughing.

Midnight gave a small laugh as well, burying their head in his chest. “But I wouldn’t have it any other way. Get some sleep, you hypocrite.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: “We’ve become the clingy couple you used to complain about.”


	4. It’s okay to cry

Midnight hadn’t seen Cobra since he got back from his last mission. Which… wasn’t too out of the ordinary considering how busy the group of them had been lately, and how many solo missions Brain had been sending them all on, but he just kind of… vanished after returning. They weren’t really sure why they had such a strong urge to see him, but at this point they weren’t going to stop until they found him. 

“Erik?” Midnight cringed as their voice echoed uncannily around the empty building that really couldn’t be considered a guild hall. It was a small, rundown place that was only ever really used when Brain needed all of them together; it wasn’t really somewhere any of them liked to be unless they had to, considering the unwelcoming atmosphere.

Midnight looked around and noticed that the trap door leading to the cellar was propped open slightly, and whispered “gotcha” under their breath as they walked over to it. They slowly lifted the door, and were immediately met with an angry hiss accompanied by glowing green eyes and giant threatening fangs.

“Hey Cubellios it’s just me,” Midnight said softly, slowly lifting a hand for the snake to smell. She flicked her tongue over it a couple of times, relaxing almost instantly and pushing her head into the hand asking to be pet. They smiled as they ran their hand over her head, still marveling at how big the snake had grown over the past 3 years since being released from the tower. Nobody really had any explanation for it, Brain had vaguely said something about her harboring latent magical energy but it wasn’t worth looking into much more than that.

Midnight followed Cubellios down the stairway, noticing that the lights were on in the usually dark cellar. Cobra was sitting against one of the walls, arms wrapped around his legs. He looked up as the two of them entered, giving the snake an offended look as she made her way back over to him. “Cubellios, you were supposed to keep everyone out,” he complained in a slightly hoarse voice, to which she gave an apologetic nudge with her head as she wrapped around him.

“Was looking for you,” Midnight said, taking a seat next to him against the wall. “Why are you hiding down here? You hate this place.”

“None of your business, Ma- Midnight,” Cobra muttered, petting Cubellios. “Why does it matter?”

Midnight shrugged. “You’ve been acting odd since you got back from that last mission so I felt like I should look for you.”

He flinched slightly, confirming Midnight’s suspicion that something had happened during said mission. He remained quiet for a few moments, the only sound an occasional content hiss from Cubellios. “...I thought I’d be ready for it.”

Midnight tilted their head in confusion, not sure what he was talking about. Cobra lowered his hand, gaze becoming distant. “... I thought I’d be ready to take someone’s life.”

_ Ah, so that’s what it is.  _ Midnight reached out their hand to comfort him, pausing midair and deciding against the action. They… didn’t understand why this had been affecting the others as much as it had. Midnight had been sent on quite a few assassination missions already, long before the others had. Killing had kind of become second nature, and as much as they hated to admit it, there was a small part of them that really, really  enjoyed the process… And Father always complimented them on how well they finished the assignment, so really where was the downside?

“I know it’s stupid of me to be this upset over it,” Cobra said, finally speaking up again. “I’ve been expecting this for a while now but… it was… so much different... than I imagined…” The last part trailed off into a shaky whisper, tears welling in his eyes. “I could hear all of his desperate last thoughts, begging me to let him live, he was so scared…”

Midnight pulled the other into a tight hug, letting him cry into their shoulder. They still didn’t understand why it was affecting him so negatively, hell maybe there was just something wrong with them for feeling nothing but maybe some kind of sick satisfaction over murdering people, but they’d be damned if they weren’t going to try their best to comfort their friend.

“It’s okay to cry,” they murmured, trying not to focus on how much they secretly enjoyed the embrace. “I’m here. I’m right here.”


End file.
